Ultimate Plants vs. Zombies
Note: This page is owned by the user Jamesszzz. If you are looking for Slimemines010's article, then click here. Ultimate Plants vs. Zombies is a spin-off installment in the PvZ franchise, and also the first game in the UPvZ series, featuring 120+ plants to use and more zombies to fight, published by PopCap and is developed by EA Games. The game is comprised of different plants from different games in the PvZ series, and has loads of new ones hiding in store. It also features a myriad of gamemodes, offering variety to its players. Synopsis After the plants' overwhelming victory in the past game, Dr, Zomboss has came back with another yet ingenious plan to destroy worlds in the past, present, and future with his new machine, the Deus-Ex Machina Z. The player must once again travel through time with Crazy Dave and his time machine, Penny, to prevent Zomboss from reaching his goal. Members ONLY EDIT WITH PERMISSION FROM THE CREATOR OR THE MEMBERS. * Jamesszzz (creator) Avatars Unlike the previous games, UPvZ offers vast customization options and effects to both plants and zombies. It features different costumes to be used from PvZ 2, and some additional cosmetic effects from the PvZ GW series. * Planvatar * Zombatar Costumes Introduced in PvZ 2, UPvZ has a wide selection of costumes that can be obtained through purchasing real money or the in-game currencies, Coins or Diamonds. Although not added in the game itself, PvZ 2 costumes can be get through downloading DLCs. Although the costumes make the plant look different, it is only for cosmetic purposes and does not provide extra effects. Gamemodes Adventure * Get on an adventure with Crazy Dave and his plants to defend the houses in different worlds and defeat zombies. Mini-Games * Fun side games with extra challenges. Requires Adventure to be completed to unlock all minigames. Puzzle * Challenges that helps one's brain to be smarter. Survival * Similar to the Endless zones in worlds, the player must defend their house against sieges of zombies until they become overwhelmed. Zen Garden * A place to nurture and take care of plants. Some power-ups can be temporarily applied to plants when used in battle. Multiplayer (New) * Fight against other players online with either the plants or the zombies. Creation (New) * Create your own plants with in-game or imported textures, adjust its stats, and etc. The player can also make custom zombies and levels in this mode. Creations can be shared and displayed through the Steam Workshop. These custom creations can charge real money or can be free, but is needed to be downloaded into the game's Custom folder in order for the player to use it. Extra Modes * All Stars * Battlez * Piñata Party * Tree of Wisdom Power-Ups * Power Snow * Power Toss * Power Zap * Power Flame * Power Pinch Plants Images coming soon! Player's House (Tutorial) The player's house. Defend your house through 10 levels from the zombies and try to avoid them eating your brains. Difficulty: Beginner Nightbloom Valley Travel through the vast reaches of Nightbloom Valley to search for the mystical Moondrop, a flower required for Dave's adventure through spacetime. Features 16 lunar levels and 6 plants to collect, and a brand new plant after completion! Difficulty: Easy Ancient Egypt The time where one of the first people thrived, the perfect world to be destroyed by Zomboss' machine in order to prevent the future from happening in the first place. 28 desert-themed levels to be explored and 7 plants to collect! Difficulty: Easy Category:Games Category:Game versions Category:Ultimate Plants vs. Zombies Category:Jamesszzz' creations Category:Fanmade games Category:Fanon Games Category:Unfinished